


The Other Side

by christeh251298



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Masturbation, Showers, actual showers not THOSE showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christeh251298/pseuds/christeh251298
Summary: The one where Kageyama can hear everything his neighbour does in the shower. Everything.





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> See if you can spot some very real rants that I managed to vent out in this fic

Kageyama has had enough.

 

It has been two months since he moved into this dingy apartment that he could barely afford on a college-student budget. It wasn’t as if he could complain about much; there was a reasonably-sized kitchen with a fully functional stove and fridge, and he even had a tiny space where he could call his living area, temporarily equipped with a sad-looking lump of a bean bag.

 

But despite the relative amenities, Kageyama felt about ready to pull out every single strand of his hair. Especially when he was taking a shower.

 

It was first brought to his attention about a week into living in the apartment. It had been around 6pm, and Kageyama had spent all day unpacking what feels like the hundredth box, eventually dumping all of its contents into a random bedside drawer, because _why the shit did he think he would even need this worthless junk_ and _why can’t he throw any of it in the trash_.

 

He had sighed, stretching his muscles and cracking his joints, before wincing at an undeniable odour due to the accumulation of sweat from his ‘manual labour’. Thankful that he was smart enough to unpack his toiletries and clothes on the first day of moving in, Kageyama shuffled into his tiny bedroom, grabbing a towel from his wardrobe and stepped into his bathroom.

 

Whilst the dark-haired man was very aware of the fact that he had to actually pay his own utility bills, he couldn’t bring himself to care about how high the cost must be racking up as he relaxed under the steady stream of hot water that was bordering on scalding. Kageyama simply allowed his mind to wander and eventually clear, as he would only have one more week of settling in before actual university lectures, seminars and assignments would start pouring in.

 

But that was when he first heard it.

 

A muffled humming entered his consciousness despite his hazy state of comfort. Okay, the heat and mist from the shower must be getting to his head, because he lived alone and he knew for a fact that he would never unwittingly hum in the fucking shower.

 

Turning off the tap, Kageyama wrapped his towel around his waist, slightly opening the bathroom door to take a breath of fresh air before starting to dry himself off.

 

Only the humming didn’t stop. No, it slowly transitioned into unintelligible singing, though Kageyama could still recognize the unmistakable melody of “Here Comes the Sun”.

 

_“Here comes the sun…doo doo doo doo…here comes the sun…and I say, it’s all right…”_

 

Kageyama could just barely hold in his snicker as the unknown singer mimics the strum of an electric guitar.

 

Curious, he leaned in closer to the shower wall where the singer’s voice sounded louder, and that’s when he realized.

 

_Oh. My neighbour’s shower is right next to mine._

 

And Kageyama didn’t think anything of it until a few nights later, when he stepped into the shower again at 6pm before having takeout (again) for dinner. After two minutes of shampooing and conditioning his hair (how do you think it stays that smooth?), he hears it again.

 

_“Hey, I just met you! And this is crazy!”_

 

He grunted in annoyance. Of course his neighbour would be into this bubblegum pop music. And it certainly didn’t help when the voice got louder as Kageyama scrubbed and rinsed his body, and the nameless voice cracking at the higher-pitched notes indicated that the singer was, in fact, male.

 

_What kind of guy listens to this crap…and_ likes _it?_ The dark-haired man broods in his mind. Not wanting to continue hearing any more, Kageyama exits the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

The impromptu shower concerts continue for the next few days, but this doesn’t really present itself as a problem until a week after university classes had begun.

 

Kageyama had been stressed and therefore moodier than he usually was, because he was actually stupid enough to get talked into studying a psychology degree alongside his closest friend, Sugawara Koushi.

 

Suga was like a brother to Kageyama, because whilst everyone else believed he was rude and unwilling to make social interaction, Suga saw that he was just shy and introverted, although his natural resting-bitch face did not help his case.

 

But fuck Suga, honestly, because Kageyama realized on the first day of his classes that he actually did not know shit about basic psychological theories and studies, and that he does not actually give a single damn about how and why people behave the way they do. Plus, lab reports are actual bullshit.

 

So Kageyama scrubbed with more force than usual, taking out his frustrations on his hair as he silently prays for the hot water to just fucking _boil_ him to death.

 

As he stands under the spray of the water (still praying on that death wish), he hears a sudden noise through the wall.

 

_He’s not singing today?_ Kageyama wonders.

 

He hears the noise again, this time slightly louder. _What is he doing?_

 

Shrugging, he goes to condition his hair again (his hair needs to be _silky_ , damn it), but then he freezes.

 

Because his neighbour made the noise again, and it was comprehensible enough to kind of sound like a moan. _Crap._

 

Kageyama mentally spasms, because right, men masturbate in the shower, why wouldn’t they, it’s a private space, except this isn’t so private, because these walls are _damn thin why the fuck is this happening to m—_

 

The next moan (or groan? Kageyama thinks he really shouldn’t look into this) definitely comes louder and sharper, and before Kageyama could help it, he hears a string of muttered curses and gasps coming from the other side of the wall.

 

Horrified, he jerkily turns off the tap, grabs his towel and dashes nude and wet into his bedroom, safe from any sound currently escaping his neighbour’s mouth. He pants as if he’s just run a 50km marathon, and as he goes to dry himself off, he notices that a certain member had thickened and was standing upright as if in curiosity.

 

_No,_ Kageyama thought to himself, _I am not so weak as to get hard just from my unknown neighbour jerking off in his own shower._

 

But he is.

 

Sighing dejectedly, he glances guiltily at his bed, which was as messy as he had left it that morning. He looked back down at his (not too) little problem, and just. Fuck it.

 

He carelessly dried himself so he wasn’t at least dripping shower water, and then flopped himself down on the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a sharp exhale, because he can’t believe he was about to do this.

 

He wrapped a hand around the base of his member, allowing a sharp intake of breath through his nose before starting to move his grip up and down. After a few strokes, he allowed his thumb to tease and gently rub against his slit, hissing at the sensitivity. His right hand alternated between teasing and stroking his dick, whilst fondling his balls with his left.

 

Kageyama quickened the pace of his strokes as he found himself remembering his neighbour’s moans and swears, and he could imagine them as if they weren’t muffled by the thin shower wall, how those noises would sound in his ear…

 

It was embarrassing that it took only two more minutes until he cried out and released his load onto his stomach.

 

Kageyama closed his eyes as he panted, mind fuzzy with the orgasm that had been more intense than all the times he had jerked off in haste and hurry on a cramped bed. He knows he should feel mortification or shame at what he had just done, but…

 

Kageyama had never felt so relaxed in his entire life.

 

* * *

 

He deliberately avoids night showers now.

 

Kageyama would wake up two hours earlier for his daily jogs, then taking a brisk shower before catching the bus that goes directly to the university campus. Even on days where he has his godawful morning lectures at eight, he would simply wake up at five in the morning although that would result in his darkened and almost scary mood for the rest of the day.

 

Suga has noticed this, because he once asked, “What’s going on with you lately?” when Kageyama had been unknowingly glaring at the vending machine that offered both his favourite milk and yoghurt drinks and he could not make a decision to save his life.

 

Kageyama had blushed and grumbled, “Nothing. Just stressed I guess. Got our essay due in a week.”

 

Suga must have known this wasn’t true if the twitch of his right eyebrow was anything to go by, because whilst Kageyama was often stubborn and determined, he simply does not possess the same mentality and attitude when it comes to school work. So when Suga did not probe any further, Kageyama felt eternally grateful.

 

This new morning routine was short-lived though, as after Kageyama had dozed off in his third lecture of the week, Suga had pinched his ear on their way to the silver-haired man’s apartment, saying, “Okay, I know you don’t want to talk about it for some reason, but Daichi told me he saw you jogging back to your apartment at six in the fucking morning, so what the fuck is up with you?”

 

Kageyama cursed inwardly, having forgotten that his best friend’s boyfriend lived in the area that he usually passes by on his jogging trail.

 

“Sorry, I’m just trying to break my habits of night showers, so now I jog in the morning,” he replied sheepishly, eyes darting to look at anything but Suga’s accusing brown eyes.

 

Suga scoffed. “Right, because you would be one to take initiative and actually alter your daily routine. So tell me, what drove Mr. I-have-a-schedule-and-I-stick-to-it into actually getting up at the crack of dawn?”

 

“Okay, fine, you have a point,” Kageyama groaned, “it’s my neighbour.”

 

“Ooooh, is someone finally making an honest man out of you? Gosh, they grow up so fast,” Suga sighed.

 

Kageyama sputtered, hands gesturing wildly, “No, no no no, no one is—wait, making an honest man out of me? How fucked up did you think my personality was?”

 

Suga only giggled, “We all have room for improvement, Kags, don’t be ashamed. So who is he?”

 

Kageyama shushed his grey-haired friend, swatting at him as the latter laughed. He had known since high school that he did not feel affection for women in the romantic sense, and whilst his family and closest friends had been supportive and loving, it wasn’t something he liked to advertise.

 

“It’s not like that. Basically, I discovered that my neighbour’s shower is like, right next to mine, and the shower wall is pretty thin…” Kageyama trailed off.

 

Suga stopped, turning to face the dark-haired man.

 

“What did you hear?” he inquired.

 

“…Nothing.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“It’s nothing!”

 

Suga only quirked his eyebrow and stared at Kageyama, and the latter could already feel his resolve breaking.

 

“Okay, okay, fine, I’ll tell you. Geez, back off, mom.”

 

Suga laughed and ruffled his hair, making him yelp and frantically smooth his fringe that he had styled perfectly this morning.

 

“I took night showers when I first moved in,” Kageyama started, “but sometimes I would hear my neighbour singing in his shower at the same time.”

 

“Well, that isn’t too bad. Just ignore it,” Suga shrugged, but Kageyama shook his head.

 

“That’s not all, though,” he paused, again averting his gaze from the grey-haired man, “I also heard something else.”

 

Suga sighed, “I really wish you would stop being so cryptic about this, neither of us are getting any young—“

 

“I heard him jerking off in the shower,” Kageyama blurted out, feeling an intense heat creeping to his cheeks.

 

Suga froze, eyes widening and jaw dropping slightly before he broke out into a twinkling stream of laughter.

 

“Sh-Shut up, Suga!”

 

“Oh my God, that is golden,” he cackled, “what, did you join in and jerk off in your own shower with him?”

 

“N-No…it was in the bedroom…” Suga only cackled louder.

 

That man was a devil in the disguise of an angel; honestly, what did Daichi even see in this evil mastermind?

 

“I’m so done with you right now,” Kageyama grumbled with a heavy blush on his cheeks.

 

“Aw, no, come on! You’re just too precious, I didn’t mean to—“ He contradicted his own defence with an involuntary snort of laughter.

 

Kageyama glared at his friend, but still allowed himself to be tugged in the direction of the apartment Suga shared with his boyfriend.

 

After a moment of silent snickers from the literal devil, Suga spoke up, “I still don’t understand why you have to avoid night showers though.”

 

Kageyama looked at him weirdly, “Well, I jerked off to his…noises. Isn’t that weird?”

 

Suga shrugged, “Why? It’s not he’ll know you did that. And it seems a bit extreme to just uproot your entire daily routine just to avoid at most ten minutes of awkwardness. Just shower after dinner or something.”

 

The dark-haired man opened and closed his mouth like a fish, searching for a valid argument because damn, Suga kind of had a point.

 

“It’s—but I—it’s weird—“ Suga held up a hand.

 

“Shut up. Just stick to night showers, okay? I don’t want you to look even more like a zombie for the rest of your life. And your snores disturb my learning. And not taking night showers is kind of disgusting, Kageyama. You’ve literally spent a whole day in public, gathering germs and shit, and then you sleep in it? Filthy. I thought I raised you better than this…”

 

Kageyama groaned and started tuning out, not wanting to hear anymore of Suga-mama’s ramblings. His friend had a point though, because why hadn’t he thought of delaying his night showers before resorting to the pain of morning showers.

 

Yes, that could work. Now he can sleep in for the spare two hours, and have his daily jogs at around 4pm because all his classes usually end before then…

 

“…so Daichi agreed that I could ask you about trying our whole threesome fantasy thing—“

 

“Hmm…wait, what?!”

 

“Ha! I knew you weren’t paying attention to me. Show some respect for your mother, child!”

 

Why was Kageyama friends with _the literal devil_?

 

* * *

 

 

So Kageyama went back to night showers, and now he was only moderately moody. He couldn’t believe that he ever thought of abandoning night showers, because the warm water was hitting his skin just right and he happily drowned himself in the heat.

 

Occasionally, he would still hear the singing whilst he was in the shower, because his neighbour evidently does not have a fixed schedule like he did. Sometimes, his neighbour would be belting out whatever recent pop song had been playing nonstop on multiple radios, and other times he would be singing one of the older classics that Kageyama enjoys infinitely better.

 

It’s weird, Kageyama thinks, because there was something about his neighbour’s voice that urges him to sing along. Like once, he heard the soft melody of “Your Song” by Elton John, and Kageyama later found himself quietly singing **(“I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind”** ) under his breath as he works on his mountain of coursework. It’s times like these that makes him appreciate such a vocal neighbour.

 

But that doesn’t last, because there are still nights where Kageyama could hear the breathy moans his neighbour makes, in which case he blushes furiously, escapes his shower and dives under his bedsheets to take care of his recurring problem.

 

That wasn’t what drives Kageyama over the edge though. Oh no, it’s what happened on this particular night that makes him wish that the shower should just fucking drown him already.

 

It was around 8pm when Kageyama stepped into the bathroom, having just finished washing up the dishes from his brisk microwave dinner.

 

He was standing silently under the stream of water when he heard the first moan. _Oh, it’s one of_ those _nights, then._

 

Hurrying up with his rinsing, he reached to turn off the tap but stopped as he heard another moan.

 

Because this wasn’t like the noises that his neighbour usually makes, which should be embarrassing enough in itself because oh god he can recognize his neighbour’s moans. But no, this was a noticeably deeper grunt that Kageyama had not heard before.

 

He should stop listening by now, Kageyama knows that, but his body didn’t move—couldn’t move.

 

A moment passed before he heard the breathier gasps mixing in with the unfamiliar grunts, and that’s when Kageyama realized. One, his neighbour was (thankfully) at least sexually attracted to men. Two, _holy shit, there is someone else in the shower with his neighbour._

 

He could his whole body heating up, and it wasn’t due to the steam from the hot shower. Kageyama stayed standing, staring at the shower wall in disbelief and slight horror as gasps turned into moans turned into groans, and eventually he could hear a soft “Ah!” undeniably falling out of his neighbour’s lips.

 

“—nata…so –ight, oh my g—“

 

Judging by the gruffly tone of the muffled dialogue, the comment was obviously made by the stranger, and Kageyama felt like dying because the last thing he needed was to assign an identity to his provocative neighbour.

 

“Nata” the neighbour.

 

By the time the noises died down, Kageyama was still in the shower, fingers and toes starting to turn pruny from the prolonged submersion in the water.

 

“Shit,” he hissed, hastily shutting off the water tap, because damn, this month’s water bill will be a bitch to pay.

 

But that was the last thing on his mind as he lay on his bed and frantically tugged on his erection, remembering and fantasizing Nata and his moans and gasps and _ah_ ’s. Kageyama choked with pleasure before quickly squeezing out an orgasm so intense that his thighs tingled, his vision blurred and his head spun.

 

He stayed there, panting breathily as he stared at the ceiling, ignoring the impending guilt of having masturbated to the sounds of his neighbour getting fucked in the shower.

 

It was in that moment that Kageyama decided that he has had enough…

 

…Except Kageyama doesn’t really know how to go about stopping this.

 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t tried. He found himself standing in front of his neighbour’s door, fist raised to knock on the hollow wood, but he just couldn’t do it, because what was he supposed to say? _Oh hi, just dropping by to say that I’m your neighbour and your shower is right next to mine and I heard you having sex with someone that one night._

 

Way to be a total creep, Kageyama had scolded himself internally before eventually retreating back into his own apartment.

 

He even consulted Suga (the devil reincarnate), who had just smiled sympathetically and said, “Oh honey…” A real helpful shit his best friend was.

 

But for some reason, Kageyama doesn’t resort to morning showers this time. Every day he would return home from his jog a bit past 5pm, work on his assignments in the living room, eating dinner, and then taking his dreaded showers.

 

He hasn’t heard his neighbour in the shower ever since that night, and Kageyama should be glad, but he found himself actually missing the soft and sweet singing that he had gotten so used to.

 

The next time Kageyama hears his neighbour’s voice is a week later, and it absolutely breaks his heart.

 

As usual, Kageyama was applying conditioner to his hair for the second time, when he hears the soft melody.

 

_“There’s a hole in my heart…can you fix it?”_

 

This wasn’t the upbeat, chipper singing that Kageyama usually ~~liked~~ heard, and he shifts closer to the wall so his neighbour’s voice was clearer.

 

_“There’s a hole in my heart, since you’ve been gone…”_

 

Kageyama frowns as the voice cracks before breaking into soft sobs and whimpers. Because Nata shouldn’t be crying; it just doesn’t sound right. He should be full of happiness and positivity, but instead his sobs echo into Kageyama’s shower.

 

Someone sings again after a moment, but it wasn’t Nata.

 

**“I will try to fix you.”**

 

The sobbing halts, interrupted by Kageyama singing the single lyric. No sound was made after that, as if Nata had been scared into silence. And so Kageyama continues.

 

**“High up above or down below,**

**When you’re too in love to let it go,**

**If you never try, you’ll never know**

**Just what you’re worth…”**

 

The corner of Kageyama’s lips quirk upwards as he hears a shaky voice joining him for the final chorus.

 

**_“Lights will guide you home_ **

**_And ignite your bones,_ **

**_And I will try to fix you.”_ **

 

Both singers trail off quietly, and when Kageyama turns off the tap, he hears the soft sniffles and exhales his neighbour makes. Kageyama stays there for a few minutes, and as if Nata could feel his presence, a small voice protrudes from behind the wall.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Kageyama stares at the shower wall for five seconds before replying, “No problem.”

 

And he leaves the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

The singing continues for weeks and eventually months.

 

For some reason, Kageyama and Nata now seemed to shower at the same time every day. The former would be perfectly content just listening to his neighbour’s melodic voice, but occasionally the dark-haired man would join in when he found that the latter was singing a song that he particularly liked.

 

Normally, Kageyama would be self-conscious that his singing voice wasn’t especially phenomenal, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as Nata lets out a happy giggle whenever they finish a duet from their own respective showers.

 

After days of Ed Sheeran and The Beatles and Aimer, something in Kageyama changes. He feels lighter and happier every day he hears Nata’s singing, and this doesn’t go unnoticed by Suga who had jokingly asked him if he had gotten himself a boyfriend.

 

“Something like that,” Kageyama had replied with a tiny smirk, but refused to give any more information no matter how much the silver-haired man had begged for details.

 

Although he hadn’t technically gotten himself a boyfriend, Kageyama knew that he liked his neighbour in the romantic sense. There was no point in denying this fact, as he had never felt so consistently happy in his life before Nata. A few times, Kageyama had even found himself feeling genuinely giddy as they perform silly and choppy renditions of publicly acclaimed masterpieces, like they were doing so today.

 

**“So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?”**

 

Nata follows with his iconic electric guitar imitation, making Kageyama chuckle before continuing.

 

**“So you think you can love me and leave me to die?”**

 

**_“Oh, baby, can’t do this to me baby!_ **

**_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here…”_ **

 

Kageyama stops to let Nata finish the song with his soft timbre.

 

_“Nothing really matters…to me…”_

 

He feels himself smile as he turns to shut off the water, because he could hear it in Nata’s voice, how carefree he was and how his sobbing and crying now felt like a lifetime ago.

 

“Hey.” Kageyama jolted in the silent bathroom at his neighbour’s sudden speech.

 

“Yeah?” A pause.

 

“I don’t know if this is weird, or if you’d even want to, but…” Nata trailed off, unsure, “would you like to get coffee sometime?”

 

Kageyama felt as if his breath was punched out of him, because _oh my god, the guy he had jerked off to at least five times is asking him out._ There was only one appropriate response from the dark-haired man.

 

“No.”

 

“…W-What?”

 

“No, I don’t want to get coffee.”

 

“O-Oh, s-sorry I—um, I didn’t think—you probably don’t even like guys—“

 

“…I hate coffee, but there’s this diner I like that has really good milkshakes.”

 

Kageyama felt a bit bad for teasing his neighbour, but he needed to get revenge for the countless times he had had to listen to Nata’s sexy noises in the shower somehow.

 

“Y-You…absolute arsehole!” His neighbour’s angry and flustered exclamation blasted through the shower wall, making Kageyama cackle evilly.

 

“Sorry, but I am being honest. I would never get coffee with anyone, no matter how much I like them,” he jested in spite of the blush creeping to his cheeks upon his confession.

 

“Sh-Shut up, you…you jerk! Can’t you think of better ways to say you loathe coffee?”

 

Kageyama hummed but instead of answering, he asked, “So when do you want to go out?”

 

“Oh! I…eh…I don’t know…”

 

“…You asked someone on a date without knowing when you wanted to actually go out?”

 

“I—shut up! I didn’t think I would get that far!”

 

Kageyama snickered before replying, “I don’t have class until eleven tomorrow morning. Do you want to go there for breakfast at around nine?” He heard an amused snort.

 

“Milkshakes for breakfast? The epitome of health, you are.” Nice to know the wall does not filter out sarcasm.

 

“Whatever,” Kageyama grumbled, “Meet me outside your apartment tomorrow morning?”

 

“You bet!” His neighbour chirps, and Kageyama practically hears the smile in Nata’s voice that could parallel the brightness of the sun.

 

“I’ll see you then.”

 

He waits for the hum of confirmation before drying himself off and leaving the bathroom. He tugs on a pair of boxers and flops down onto his bed with a face-splitting grin, burying his face into his pillow as he anxiously awaits the next morning.

 

His 8am alarm rings only once before Kageyama shuts it off and practically launches himself from his sheets and into the bathroom to start getting ready.

 

Not wanting to seem too overbearing nor too sloppy, he finally settled on wearing a plain dark-grey hoodie, dark skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket that fits him just right. He’s pretty much ready to go by 8:45, and so he slips into his favourite black combat boots before standing to wait at his doorway, staring at the clock on his phone as if that would speed it up.

 

The second it turns 9am, he throws his door open just as a flash of orange exits the apartment on his left. _That’s him._

 

The first thing he notices is that…his neighbour is short. Even with his spiky orange hair, the man’s height only just reaches Kageyama’s nose. It’s cute; he can just picture himself tucking his chin on top of the soft fluff of orange on the tiny man’s head, nuzzling and taking in what he imagines to be the sweet scent of his shampoo.

 

The second thing he notices is how differently they were dressed. In contrast to his own black shirt, black jeans, and black leather jacket, his neighbour was wearing a bright yellow T-shirt that was mostly covered by a bright red zip-up hoodie, along with bright blue jeggings that pool just above his bright green sneakers. Bright was the only word Kageyama could use to describe this man’s wardrobe, whilst his own appearance made him blend into the wall like a shadow.

 

Finally, he notices how his neighbour is beautiful. All Kageyama could do was stare at the round face that exudes innocence (though he knew better), the adorable button nose that he had a strange urge to poke, and at last those big brown eyes that he could just drown in.

 

It’s at that point that Kageyama realizes he’s been staring, no, _scanning_ his neighbour for about half a minute now, and he blushes ferociously at the shorter man’s smug grin.

 

“You know, I realized something last night,” his neighbour starts, “I don’t actually know your name.”

 

Kageyama just stares at his neighbour, making no move to actually start speaking because he’s already fucking mortified.

 

The orange-haired man doesn’t seem to mind though, as he extends a hand between them.

 

“I’m Hinata Shouyou. Nice to finally meet you!”

 

_Oh. Hi-nata. I’ve gotten his name wrong this whole time_ , he thinks.

 

He clears his throat before grasping Hinata’s hand.

 

“Kageyama Tobio.”

 

And if Kageyama ever became blinded by the sunshine that was Hinata’s beaming smile, well, that’s okay because he would only need to hear the melodic chimes of his neighbour’s voice to know what beauty truly looks like.


End file.
